


loving boredom (or the opposite)

by wisteria



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, might have more chapters but might also not have any more chapters, preslash maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria/pseuds/wisteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>matt loves boredom, truly. he loves counting the tiles on the floor or the cracks in the wall or the number of brunettes that enter a fast food restaurant. really, he does.<br/>he's not trying to get his mind off of anything, why would he? <br/>he's incredible at facing up to things, and this is no exception, because to matt, there's nothing to face up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving boredom (or the opposite)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not too good at writing digimon yet but after reading nearly all of the taito stuff i could get my mitts on, this had to be done

he was sitting on his bed with two feet hanging off the edge; he was staring at the rim of the light on the ceiling fan so that stars would materialize and unmaterialize in his eyes. one could say he was in love with boredom, but some- some who shall not be named, some who are coming over to 'talk'- think he's in love with the opposite. but he's not, he tells himself. he stares at the light so that he can try to count the stars and ignore his other thoughts, he has to, there's no such thing as love for him. his heart isn't scarred or dark or shivering anymore but it's nothing that could love someone like that, not now, not ever.

love is foreign and benign to him, because he hardly knew what friendship was until some number of years ago. love, that's preposterous, that's ridiculous, that's--   
"matt? are you here- o.k., i know you're here. where are you?" with stars still clouding his eyes, he got up to answer her. it was sora- good ol' sora, good ol' meddling, pestering--

"matt. earth. to. matt."   
sora.

"hey, sora," he said slowly, rubbing his eyes with two fingers. "how goes it?"

she shrugged but it fell on closed eyes. "i'm good. how are you?"

"bored?"   
sora laughed in the same way that she laughed before they dated, and it made him feel better. he broke up with her because, well, he was bored, and he thought she was, too. but they're fine now and everything's fine now and she still has no problem showing up unannounced, or calling him early in the morning because mimi said, because joe asked, because izzy mentioned... the works.   
"you're always bored. that's why i came to rescue you." her smile was wide and unabridged, and it almost made him feel guilty. "tai and joe are outside of your place, and mimi and izzy are on the way to the destination."

matt sighed and rubbed his temples half-heartedly. "the destination? what destination?"

she repeated him in a slighting manner, in a slightly mocking manner. he shrugged- there was no use arguing- and asked for some time to freshen up. "i'm glad that you don't change, matt."

"what?"

"i'm happy for you."

"uh, why?" he stared at her and her smiling face and he felt guilty again, he felt it deep in his stomach, but he wasn't sure why. "tell tai and joe to come in, it's hot out, isn't it?"

"already inside, buddy!" it was tai, no doubt; his voice echoed from the kitchen area. he should've known.   
joe offered a half-hearted apology, but matt could tell it was slightly obstructed, probably by joe's favorite snack (which, unfortunately, happened to be matt's, as well).

sora giggled and left the room, leaving matt to change into some simple clothes. he threw water on his face with the force of a flower's kiss and sort of did his hair, and sort of didn't.   
emerging, he was greeted by a whistle from tai, who had half of a sandwich in his hand and the other half in his mouth. how he managed to whistle with a mouth so full, matt will never know. still struggling to chew, tai spoke: "you clean up well. let's get going! i'm excited!"   
"calm down, tai, it's still early in the day. we'll have plenty of time." there was an air of rehearsal in his tone, and matt snickered. "what's so funny?"   
matt laughed again. "your lines sound so... scripted."   
joe huffed and sora started walking towards the door, hauling a large picnic basket that bounced off of her knees with every step. tai was reaching for it with eager paws but she only clucked her tongue.

the park they were going to was within walking distance, even for sora and sora jr., as tai had dubbed the entirely-too-large basket. eventually, they spotted mimi- pink hair shining- and izzy, sans computer but not sans digivice. he was prodding at it as mimi swatted at him so he'd wave, hoping the extra pair of arms would help the four others arrive faster.   
tai broke out in a sprint, waving his arms just as wildly. matt pondered how long it had been since tai had seen the rest and vaguely remembered it to have been, what, four days ago? why didn't he get such a full-throttle hello?  
as he watched tai tackle izzy, he realized maybe he didn't want one.

nah, he did.

"ugh, what am i thinking?" he exclaimed loudly, garnering the attention of sora and joe.   
sora grinned hard and wide and ran to catch up to tai, handing joe the basket. joe, still watching matt, spoke up. "uh, matt? what _are_ you thinking? are you okay?"

"i'm not thinking about anything at all, ok joe?"

matt thought he heard joe snicker, but joe doesn't snicker, at least not at matt, at least not at matt in the way that suggests he knows something. "what do you know joe? how'd you find out?" matt got closer to the smiling joe and got right up to his face and whispered _how in the hell do you know that i like tai?!_

joe did a small shoulder movement and said "well, matt, you just told me. i had no idea until a few seconds ago."

"you tell no one." it was growled and it was low and it came from the pit of matt's despairs. at least it was joe, of all of them; sora would scream and yelp with joy and possible even wet herself; mimi, too; tai would, well, who on earth knows; izzy would try to calculate the odds of tai liking him back and matt didn't need math to know the probability was a collected zero. kari and t.k. and the rest of the runts would squeal like piglets and probably do some sort of demonic chant to summon some weird digimon of love to do something-or-other, matt doesn't really know what goes on with those kids, and he doesn't feel like finding out.

"tell no one _what_?" tai asked, edging himself ever-so-slightly so that his chin would rest on matt's shoulder.

"that matt--" joe hardly croaked the words out before matt was slamming his hand over joe's mouth.

sighing and hoping to something that he wasn't blushing, matt sighed. "nothing, tai. totally nothing."

"why would you tell joe to tell no one nothing? are you saying you don't like what joe has to offer to our friend group? that's not very nice of you, matt." feigning concern for joe, tai walked over and put his hand over matt's. he held it there before curling his fingers around matt's, prying the paler's fingers away with the celerity of a snail. "now, joe, what were you going to say?"

matt shot daggers at joe, who was close to buckling under the pressure. "that matt was having trouble using the restroom."

tai started laughing so hard he broke his hand off of matt's and nearly collapsed. matt thought he would too, but silently thanked joe, but it was only a minor thank-you. matt was positive that there were tons of other good excuses that tai would buy into, but whatever, at least it wasn't the truth. at least, at least.

"guys, hurry over here so that we can start eating! i'm hungry," bawled mimi, forcing matt to give tai a light kick to snap him out of it and for joe to pick up the picnic basket he had dropped when matt covered his mouth.

as they were walking over there, tai- who had regained his composure in an incredible amount of time- leaned towards matt. "joe's not a very good liar. do you need to talk about something? i mean, if it's your poop cycle and i misjudged joe's truth-skills, sorry, i mean we're awesome friends and i'd do anything for you, except, well, give you a suppository, you know?"   
"it's cool, tai. i'll be fine in a day or so," but he should've said a month or two, because he didn't trust his ability to forget the look of his best friend's lips, or how close he was just then, jesus, their arms touched and everything, what was his big idea? touch everyone and everything everywhere?   
tai said "alrighty man" and dropped the subject entirely, much to matt's relief.

they had just started eating when sora said she had to use the restroom; mimi went along to "know where they are for future reference", which earned her an elbow to the side from sora. izzy got up next, saying he got a reading on his digivice that someone was nearby; he was going to ask them if he wanted to join them. matt didn't have any reading on his digivice, though; joe got up soon after, because mimi called and said she fell and hurt her ankle and that she needed someone to look at it.   
then it was just matt and tai, sitting on the pink-check blanket with sora's pink-check picnic basket eating finger sandwiches and drinking the pink lemonade that mimi had so graciously brought along.

"lots of pink," matt said absently.

"mhm," offered tai, mouth full but wanting more, as he grabbed a few more sandwiches.

matt looked down to not stare at his best friend, who was besetting him with a shaking heart and sweaty palms. he started counting the white boxes formed by the lines of pink over the lines of pink, one, two, three, four, five, _flick_ , his forehead hurt. "what was that for, tai?"

"for not paying attention to me." he attempted to pout but merely looked like he had eaten something sour.   
matt snickered and flicked tai back, this time on the back of his hand as he reached for more food. tai dropped the rice ball he had been holding, and parts of it crumbled onto the blanket.   
"ishida, you're going _down_."

within moments tai and matt were wrestling, laughing but struggling for dominance to settle the issue of tai's fallen comrade, the rice ball. they knocked over the lemonade and tai shoved matt down hard enough that the rice ball was now stuck to his back. matt, flipping tai to the bottom and himself to the top, tore what he could grab of it off and smeared it on tai's face, "ha, still hungry?", and grabbed the remaining finger sandwiches with one swipe of his hand and threw them onto tai.   
making a bizarre, guttural, war cry, tai pushed matt off of himself just in time to push matt back onto the ground. with sandwiches stuck on his chest and rice on his face, tai presumed the best position for dealing out equal damage: he flattened himself against matt, his forearms just gracing blond hair and earlobes studded with black circles.   
matt didn't say anything but couldn't stare at the sun to make the stars appear; there were no boxes to count, no where else to look, no one else to think of, just tai, tai, tai, tai, his heart was thumping and he knew tai could feel it and he felt himself grow red from his toes to the tips of his ears. "uh, er, um, tai?"   
but tai didn't say anything, he just stared and stared and left his lips slightly parted as some sort of offering of temptation.

"tai?"

eyes snapping to all of matt's facial features, tai smiled. "hi."   
"hey."   
"what's up?"   
"nothing much, what about you?"   
tai propped his chin on his hand now, and looked thoughtfully off into the distance. "not much. i was just thinking that i don't really feel like cleaning this up."   
"is that why you wont get off of me?"   
"nah, that's for a different reason."   
"care to share?"   
"nah." tai was still looking off when his pocket buzzed. "it's from sora. it says to return the picnic basket to her house, the blanket to mimi's, and that everyone has gone home."   
matt sighed, but tai now flopped fully onto matt, causing an _oomph_ from the latter. "they got us, didn't they?"   
"yep," tai said, still unmoving. "can't say i'm too angry, though."   
"why?"   
"still nah, matt. still nah."


End file.
